El espejo de Oesed
by Preciossa
Summary: Cómo el amor, puede cambiar el futuro del mundo.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Y otra noche más, el profesor de pociones yacía en la cama. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido así, asique se quitó las mantas y se puso las zapatillas. Con mucho cuidado, se puso la bata, colocándosela para que no se viera su Marca Tenebrosa y salió hacia las escaleras de su despacho. Sabía que la guerra se acercaba y que nada sería lo mismo.

Severus no siguió un camino establecido por la escuela, prefirió dejar que sus pies decidiesen el rumbo. Pero no le sorprendió encontrarse en el tercer piso. Parecía que siempre terminaba aquí, mirando hacia la puerta de un pasillo que solía estar prohibido, donde aun estaba Fluffy. Severus sonrió para sus adentros recordando como durante los tres primeros años del Niño Que Vivió, la Piedra Filosofal había sido el menor de sus problemas.

Los niños ya no eran inocentes y era culpa suya.

Harry Potter estaba destinado a enfrentarse a muerte contra El Señor Oscuro. No había nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiar ese destino.

Ronald Weasley era su seguidor. Seguiría a su líder hasta la muerte si era necesario, incluso, tal vez, si no lo era.

Pero Hermione Granger...era buena y pura, hambrienta de conocimiento y poder, no debería haber estado envuelta en las maquinaciones de un loco. Nunca debería haber sido colocada de manera prominente en su punto de mira, porque ahora, al verla convertirse en una mujer joven, se asombró de que su inocencia y pureza se mantuviesen. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser tocado por ese poder, al estar rodeado por ella.

Miró hacia arriba y vio la fuente de su insomnio frente a él, de pie, altanera y orgullosa.

El espejo de Oesed brillaba sin pretensiones a la luz de la antorcha, que parecía reflejar al profesor de pociones hasta que se puso más cerca, deteniéndose frente a su lisa superficie.

Severus podía recordar haber oído que el hombre que lo tenía todo se vería solo delante del espejo, pero eso sólo era una verdad parcial. El espejo mostraba los deseos más profundos del espectador, pero podía ser manipulado para mostrar la forma de lograr ese objetivo o lo que sucedería en esa eventualidad. Incapaz de alejarse, Severus Snape se enfrentó a su oscuro deseo y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasaría si..?

¿Y si él se acercase a la adolescente voraz y le enseñaba cosas que nunca podría encontrar en los libros? Miró el espejo, reconoció su despacho y Hermione estudiando uno de los objetos de plata que se encontraban en la habitación. Él le pasó una mano por el pelo. Hermione lo miró con adoración y se puso de pie, tocando suavemente su Marca Tenebrosa.

Movió su mano y la escena cambió.

Se arrodillaron delante del manto, un ritual complejo y peligroso, sanando su herida y salvando su vida.

Hizo otro gesto con la mano.

Ahora estaban en la cama, Hermione pegada a él, gimiendo su nombre suavemente tras el vidrio.

¡Oh, cómo quería que esa realidad fuese verdadera! Quería sentir su cuerpo joven bajo el de él, renunciando a toda su inocencia por él.

Luego preguntó: ¿y si se mantenía a distancia, no trataba de llegar y enseñar a la joven, no trataba de arrebatarle su pureza, su inocencia y la dejaba crecer?

Hermione sonrió tristemente desde el cristal. Más vieja, más delgada y notablemente más desmejorada. Su cara deformada y encogiéndose de miedo ante un Ronald Weasley enfadado.

Se imaginó que podía oír su corazón romperse cuando finalmente aceptó el destino que la esperaba. Ella era una bruja brillante, convertida en cobarde por un tonto.

No había nada de malo entonces, en ver lo que sería estar con ella.

Severus dejó que el espejo hiciese lo mejor que sabía: mostrar su más profundo deseo.

Horas más tarde, apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para ir a su oficina y cambiarse antes de ir a desayunar. Con mucho cuidado, se aseguró de que pareciese bien descansado ante los profesores y alumnos y puso comida en su plato a pesar de no tener realmente hambre. Nadie notó nada extraño en la casi terminada comida y Minerva se acercó lentamente a él.

- ¿Todo bien, Snape?

Sabía que la profesora de Transfiguración había estado, durante mucho tiempo, enamorada de él, pero él no la correspondía.

Hermione se reía a carcajadas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Finalmente, respondió a su pregunta.

- Lo estará, algún día.


End file.
